Eremika week 2017 - ENG
by Hooliaa
Summary: Hello ! Here I'll post all the prompts I wrote for the Eremika week, enjoy ! This is the first time I traduce my writings (I'm french) so sorry for the mistakes. The themes I have chosen : Day 1 : Superheroe Day 2 : New Family Day 3 : Memories, Longing Day 4 : Arts Day 5 : Matchmaker Day 6 : Comfort Day 7 : War
1. Day 1

Hello ! I'm so happy eremika week is finally there ! This is the first year I write for it, so I'm really excited !

Also, I'm french, english isn't my first language so excuse my mistakes :')

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Day 1 : Superheroe**

It was cold. So cold. Mikasa was lying on the snow, motionless, the hands and the face blushed by the cold. She was hurt, her forces were already leaving her. She was weak. Too weak. Since the beginning she had understood that she coudn't have beat them. Since the beginning, she should have fled, instead of standing there, frozen by the fear. It was too late, now. Alone facing the enemy, alone facing her own incapacity.

Another punch hit her in the face. More and more, the cold consumed her. This time, she wouldn't find the strength to stand up again, it was the end.

But suddenly, she glimpsed one of her opponents falling violently on his back. Then it was the other's turn, hit by a huge white mass too. She heard a scream, and then someone passed by her side, throwing himself on the two others. One hit, two hits, three hits…

From where she was, Mikasa could barely see the boy's back. He was almost her height, had brown messy hair and a long piece of red fabric that floated behind him.

\- Ahhh… I'm the best at snowball battles.

The boy turned towards her and came closer. Once again Mikasa made the effort to open her eyes and found his smile.

\- Hey, I'm Eren, I'm a superheroe and I came to save you !

Mikasa stared at him. He had a multitude of wounds and injuries on his face, and a big bump on the top of his forehead. A true fighter.

Eren helped her to stand up.

\- This time I won ! I mean, last time they hit my friend Armin, they always make fun of him. I hate people like that !

Mikasa had drown her glance in the emerald eyes of her savior. While she had given up every single hope, he had showed up and he had protected her.

\- I'm cold… she soughed without thinking.

\- Oh.

Suddenly, Mikasa felt a soft warmth surrouned her. Eren had untied the piece of red fabric hanging on his back and had just wrapped it around her neck.

\- It's my scarf, you can have it if you want.

Mikasa felt the tears rushing to her eyes. This simple act represented so much to her. Since her parents' death, Mikasa had been alone. So alone. Without anybody to comfort her, to protect her or to reassure her. But now Eren was there. Eren was her heroe.

\- Actually it's my superheroe's cloak, but I agree with giving it to you, but only because it's you.

Tears started flowing from the grey eyes of the young girl. Her new friend can't help blushing. He took her by the sleeve.

\- Let's go.

Sobbing Mikasa noded. She had to become stronger. She had to find the courage to fight too. She was going to become a superheroe, just like Eren. So as the next time, she would be the one that save him, that would protect him.


	2. Day 2

Hello ! Here I am ready for the second day ! Enjoy !

* * *

 **Day 2 : New Family**

\- Mikasa, have you ever imagined how could have been our future if everything had been different ?

Mikasa looked at Eren, who was sitting next to her. It was a night just like the other ones. Eren and Mikasa were chatting outside, staring at the stars twinkling above them.

\- If all of this had never happened, if titans had never existed, if there was no danger…

Mikasa brought one of her bangs behind her ear. Eren and her, like the others, had lots of regrets and lots of unachievable dreams. It was hard to accept, hard to go forward knowing that. But what could they do ? So they used to talk about that sometimes, about their wasted lives.

\- If I hadn't only 7 years to live…

Mikasa felt her heart tighten. If there really was something that had broken her dreamer soul, it definitely was that revelation, the one about Eren's curse, an irreversible countdown.

The two friends remained in silence a moment, the glance lost between the stars. The tears no longer flowed on their cheeks. The two of them had already cried too much, they had cried all the tears a human body could cry.

\- We could have lived peacefully, in a little house far in the country...

Mikasa closed her eyes, letting the image taking shape in her mind.

\- We would have get married, it would have been a huge party. You would have been beautifully in a long white dress..

Mikasa was imagining. Everything was so precise, elaborated in her head. Eren and her had realized their feelings some months ago. They had confessed everything, and cryed very hard. They led the kind of life that wasn't meant to bring happiness. The kind of life that was lived for the others, and not for yourself.

\- And then, we could have had children. One, two... maybe three ? We would have been happy, together living of our happiness.

Mikasa wasn't thinking anymore. She let her mind wander, led by Eren words.

\- I would have told them lots of stories, fireside, while you would have rocked the youngest in your arms.

She imagined herself lied on Eren, on an old couch. He was older, his glance was comforting, he had a badly shaved beard. She was holding a baby sleeping peacefully, wrapped in her soft red scraf. Eren had a brown-haired girl on his knees, she was staring at him the eyes full of admiration.

\- We would have done walks, through towns and forests. We would have discovered the world, together.

Mikasa saw the three of them again. Eren was holding the little boy on his shoulders, he was taller, while she was holding the little hand of her daughter who was asking a hundred of questions about everything her eyes saw.

\- I would have loved you Mikasa. Like I should have ever done.

Mikasa went back to her senses. Some tiny tears were born in her eyes. It was the hard return to reality.

Eren and her had no future. They would never live peacefully, the would never had such a cute and united family. But dreaming of it was fine. Even if it was painful. It was comforting to imagine another life, a great life, different, better.

Eren sighed. He hold it against life. Life had stolen his mother, his past, and now his future.

Mikasa get her face closer and kissed his lips softly. It was a sweat kiss, innocent. Not a kiss of hope, not a kiss meant to give courage. Just a kiss of love.

\- Let's go to bed, Eren ended up saying, taking Mikasa's hand.

And while the stars still shine, the two broken lovers joined the dormitory.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3 : Memories**

Eren had collapsed suddenly. He was doing his daily activities when he his legs had given way under his/her weight and he found himself laying on the ground, unable to get up. Jean had been the one who carried him until his bed. Jean knew. Everybody knew.

Eren was still conscious. But he had said nothing. He had let everyone panic, like ants in a little anthill.

One by one, his friends come to see him. They wanted so say him goodbye. To see him one more time. Eren had mixed feelings. On one hand, he was relieved that he had the time for it, for engrave their voices and faces in his memories. But on the other hand this ridiculous ceremony disgusted him. He felt pitiful, everyone was so sorry for him. Even Jean.

\- So Eren… is this really the last time ?

Mikasa was the last one. Just after Armin, that had cried like a child.

Eren didn't answer her friend's question. It wasn't the kind of question meant to get an answer. So he only tried to smile the most he could. Mikasa took a seat next to his bed.

\- Eren, do you remember the first time we met ?

Eren let his eyelids close.

\- You opened my eyes. Really. I'm really grateful for that. Do you remember the first days we spent together ? You showed me the town, everything was so new to me. You also presented Armin to me ! I quickly admired him so much. The country-girl that I used to be was so ignorant in comparison. Do you remember our first nights ? When you hold me tight to make me stop crying. I was convinced that I would never get over the death of my parents. But you saved me.

Eren's hand slipped on the blanket to reach Mikasa's.

\- Do you remember the scarf that you have given to me ? I have never put it of. It's… a piece of you. The symbol that always remembers me that even if I'm so irrelevant, I'm loved.

Eren kissed soflty Mikasa's hand.

\- Do you remember when used to play in the river ? The first time you told me that monstrous animals lived there, I was too scared to get close. Do you remember the days we were going to pick up wood for the fireplace in the forest behind the house ? There was a large field of purple flowers and we used to sit there, sometimes without saying a single word. You used to sleep laid against a tree, while the wind go through your always messy hair. I loved staying there with you, I watched the birds flying, fleeing over the walls. I caressed the flowers which shone in the sun, staying up you.

Eren heart tightened hearing Mikasa speaking. Her voice was becoming weaker, and he could feel her trembling.

\- Do you remember the times we talked about future ? You told me your dreams about joining the scouting legion, the eyes full of hope and admiration. You told me about the outside world, about the sea, about freedom. And I was scared, scared that one day you would leave and never come back. But you would never had done that isn't it ? Do you remember… when all our hopes were shattered ? When the titans…

Mikasa's sobs were now interfering with her voice. Her tears started running down although she already had cried so much.

\- Do you remember... she tried.

Eren sat up and put his arms around her, hugging her like never before.

\- Mikasa. I could never forget all of these moments, he whispered near her ear while she buried her head in his neck.

They stayed like that a few minutes, enjoying a little more the warmth of the other. Then they separated, remaining at only a few inches from each other.

\- Eren, I... I am afraid of forgetting, admitted Mikasa. I'm afraid of forgetting the details of our story. I'm afraid of forgetting to what extend my feelings for you are strong. I'm afraid... of forgetting... the sound of your voice... the shape of your face... the color of your eyes...

Mikasa carressed Eren's face with her fingertips.

\- Mikasa. I'm sorry.

Eren was so sorry. Sorry for not being able to be there for her. Sorry for leaving her knowing that she would be destroyed. Sorry for being so powerless in front of his faith. Sorry for having waited too much and not having taken care of her as he should have.

Mikasa understood. She knew what Eren was thinking about. They had get so close those past years, despite the countdown that ran above their heads. Eren and her had talked a lot, and cried a lot, and they had loved each other very very much.

\- Thanks Mikasa, for having always been there despite my whims. Thank you for having supported my selfish behavior. Thank you for having taken care of me even if I didn't realized it. Thank you for having loved me even if I did not deserved your love.

Mikasa smiled, sadly, because you can't smile honestly when you know you are talking to someone for the last time.

\- These last years, I have been more happy than ever with you. And I'm grateful for that. All of the fragments of our story are there, in my heart and in yours.

\- Eren I don't want to...

Mikasa was crying. She cried the unfairness of the world. She cried her Eren that would be taken away from her despite her relentless fight to save him. She cried their helplessness in front of life and death.

\- Mikasa, it doesn't matter if I go away, said Eren, in its most comforting voice. It doesn't matter if we never see each other again. Our lives have been cursed since the beginning.

He tightened his embrace, and put one of his hands through the hair of the young woman.

\- We have been lucky to survive until there, think about all of those who died before us, think about all the times when we almost died. I am going to be happy with what we have had. Because in this cruel world, we found something beautiful.

\- I love you Eren.

\- Me too Mikasa. I love you.

Mikasa felt the hug of the brown loosening. He slided of her arms and fell again on his pillow. His eyelids closed on his emerald eyes and he showed a last smile. Mikasa brought her free hand to her mouth, always holding firmly Eren with the other one.

And then his breast stopped lifting up, and it ended.

* * *

And I'm done for the third day ! I know this one was sad to, but I swear the others will be happier ! I hope you enjoyed ! See you tomorrow


	4. Day 5

Hello hello ! I'm so sorry I didn't published yesterday ! I really tried to write something, many times, but I still haven't a great idea for day 4 (Arts/Travelling) I'm sorry... maybe later ?

So here's day 5 ! I have chosen to write about matchmaking, enjoy !

* * *

 **Day 5 : Matchmaker**

Armin had tried. Really tried. I had tried EVERYTHING to make his two best friends realize that they were meant for each other.

He had let them alone at the cinema, using a pee break as excuse just before the beginning of the romantic scene of the film... (he had watched the movie previously to identify the best moment, that's to say...).

He had written a fake love letter to Mikasa to make Eren jealous (but... she had thrown away without taking the time to read it).

He had bumped into Eren "unintentionally to make him spill his drink on Mikasa, so as he had to lend her his jacket (but... Mikasa did not care, and Eren had not even thought about it anyway).

He had lent sentimental novels to Mikasa and shojo manga to Eren to incite them to believe in the power of love (but... it had returned against him : even now Eren and Mikasa take a malicious pleasure underlining his sweet tastes concerning litterature).

He had always made so that they sat down one next to the other, hoping that their hands touch (but... that didn't seem to affect them as much as the teenagers of American series).

He had dressed them elegantly and had brought them to his cousin's marriage... (but... the party had quickly ended up in a collective food battle).

He had tried to speak to them to push both to articulate their feelings (but... Eren had denied categorically each of its words and Mikasa had blushed suddenly repeating that she considered Eren as a family member).

He had even finished entrusting the mission to Sasha and Connie, convinced that one of their silly ideas would finally put an end to the struggle (but in the end... after days of plotting together they eventually fell in love)

To put it into a nutshell, despite all his attempts, despite all these elaborated strategies, Armin had still no results.

It was terribly frustrating.

* * *

Haha I love Armin so much ! I'm happy I managed to introduced it in this text XD I hope you liked even if is a bit short, she your tomorrow (for real this time).


	5. Day 6

Hello ! How are you today ? Here's day 6 I have chosen the theme comfort ! I hope you will like it !

* * *

Mikasa had a place just for her. A place forgotten, a bit hidden, where she was the only one who loved to take refuge. It was… comforting. A fiftee meters away from the barn, where began the meadow, there was a huge tree with strong roots. It must have had a century of life already. Mikasa came there to seat. She took place against the trunk and closed her eyes a little time. Then she opened them again, and her glance posed on the beautiful orange sky that the sun slipping behind the horizon line was making shine.

She came here alone, only when all of her trainings and tasks where done. When she was sure that Eren was safe and wouldn't attract Livai-heichou's anger neither Jean's rude sincerity.

Mikasa liked being alone, sometimes. It didn't seem obvious at first, she always shown herself needing a comforting presence next to her. But she also was a strong woman, and it happened that she need taking a rest to think.

Just like that day.

The day had been long and painful. The scouting legion had come back from a stressful mission that had caused the death of numerous soldiers.

Mikasa had had to stay strong. She had saved a lot of lives, and protected Eren risking hers. But now it was time for interrogations : how long could she continue like this ? How long would they fight to catch the freedom that was always flying away from them ? So yes, that night Mikasa needed to be comforted. She wanted to feel her skin warming under the last rays of sunshine. She wanted to lose her glance between the soft colours of the sky.

Mikasa still remembered that apocalyptic day, when the clouds were tinted of pink and the ground coverded by blood. She had really thought she would lose everything, she had thought she was watching the end of their dreams, the snuffing out of their hopes.

But Eren had saved them : the legion, their dreams, their future, her.

Yeah, the warm colours of the end of the day weren't the only thing that comforted Mikasa. The was also Eren. Seeing him was enough for her to be reassured. His eyes, his glance, his smile, his voice. Eren was the only source of heat strong enough to warm up her soul frozen by the fear.

And then there was his heart. His heartbeats. Sometimes so steady, so mild, and sometimes faster, louder. When Mikasa placed her ear on his chest and listened to such a warming and meaningful sound she was so relieved that she could do anything.

Yeah, that was certainly this that comforted her the most, be close to him. Wrapped in his warmth.

* * *

I' so sad, tomorrow will be the last day of eremika week... but don't worry the last chapter is ready and I hope you'll love it because I really liked writing it. Tomorrow theme will be war/ocean !


	6. Day 7

**Day 7 : War**

Walls. Screams. Blood. Red. Red. Then black. All black. Too black.

I'm scared. I'm trembling. My hands are sweaty. I'm crying.

And then I wake up. I go out, outside, where the air is cooler, where my nightmares won't follow me. And I see the sky illuminated by millions of stars, the ocean that continues behind the horizon, enlightened by the glow of the moon.

And I feel the sand beneath my feet, and then the icy water on my ankles. And I know Eren is here, not far from me, I can guess his sad look, sorry, he feels guilty. But I'm scared. And I'm still trembling. The reality is there, in front of me freedom is spreading. But I still see blood, death, titans. I feel Eren's arms wrapping me, his warm breath on my neck. For a moment, I don't hear the screams anymore, only the sound of the waves, crushing on the rocks.

\- Mikasa, it's ok, it's over. I'm here. The titans are dead, the fight is over.

And I see them again, the monsters, the casualties, my disembodied friends. I can't go on anymore, it's too much, I collapse.

The water reachs my knees and I wake up again.

I know. I know everything. There's no enemies, no threat, no fear anymore. The memories are coming back. A little house, in front of the ocean.

With Eren, and Armin.

I sigh, relief. But inside it hurts. Because I know it isn't finished. The demons are always coming back, they threaten me, it never ends. Trauma… trauma… rest… rest… I know I'm crazy. I have lost my mind. I fight, I fight but hell is always floating back. More violent, more malicious, despite freedom and peace, despite love and joy, despite Eren's comforting words.

* * *

Hello ! So here's my last entry for Eremika week ! I have chosen to talk about war, especially trauma, cause war affects people more than we think. And I thought that Mikasa has suffered so much because of the cruelty of the world, that she is enough weak emotionally (eespecially now) to fall into madness.

ImIso happy I'm so happy I've written for the Eremika week ! Thanks to all of you for reading me !

I'm also happy that I finally tried to traduce in english my stories, because I've always wanted to (and sorry again for the mistakes). So I'll probably traduce my others Eremika one-shots !

If you liked my work leave a review it'll make me even more happy ! Bye !


End file.
